hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Conway
Conway was the Anna's secret lover and was previoulsy Olivia Godfrey's butler, before Olivia had disappeared, He was then later employed by Roman Godfrey. 'Early Life' Not much is known about Conway's early life besides he had worked for Olivia for many years and within those years he and Anna had begun a sexual relationship. They would often sneak into an empty room where they would have sexual relations when their employer is away. 'Season 2' Gone Sis - Conway is seen giving Roman a bandage to put onto Miranda's head after her car accident. Conway then takes Miranda's bloody towel and leaves. Luna Rea - While Conway is cleaning the dining room table he gets a mysterious phone call and goes up stairs to Nadia's room. Bodily Fluids - In the laundry room of Roman's House Conway comes in and give Miranda a sock that she dropped to distract her from what's inside the dryer which looks like baby clothes. We then see Conway coming out of a room with laundry. Miranda tries to make conversation with him but he ignores her. Hemlock Diego's Policy Player's Dream Book - Conway comes into the kitchen with dirty dishes as he reaches the kitchen, Miranda hurries and leaves covering her chest to hide her lactation leaving Conway suspicious. Such Dire Stuff - When Olivia visits Roman's house she is greeted at the door by Conway. Olivia then asks to see her granddaughter, Nadia, but Conway refuses since Roman told him not to even let Olivia into the house. Roman then comes homes and tells Olivia to leave. While walking out escorted by Conway Olivia is stopped by Anna who tells her about Miranda. Tintypes - After Conway had enough of the "street trash" coming into the home he finally snapped and shouted at them to get out but before he could finish his sentence he was shoot in the chest with an arrow. Demons and the Dogstar - Conway is seen for a short appearance when Anna found out that Conway was dead. We then see her crying over his body. 'Personality' Conway seems to be quiet around most people. He also seems to be classy and well educated but he does not tolerate people who are unkempt. 'Appearance' Conway is an elderly man who has short silver hair which he often combs nicely and bright blue eyes. 'Relationships' *'Anna' - Anna and Conway had seemed to work together since the beginning of season 2. At somme point in their working relationship they also had begun a sexual relationship. They were both possibly in love when Conway died as Anna was seen crying over his body. *'Roman Godfrey' - Roman was Conway's employer. Conway worked for Roman as his butler. Roman has also decided to give Conway a proper burial and not just dispose of him like the others that were killed in the house. *'Olivia Godfrey' - Conway has worked for Olivia for many years up until recently. *'Peter, Destiny & Miranda' - Conway did no seem to like Peter, Destiny or Miranda and probably saw them the saw way Anna saw Miranda as "street trash" he felt that they did not belong in the house. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 2 Character